The research plan proposed is directed to the mapping of the intesites of DNA and RNA tumor virus genomes in human and monkey transformed cells using somatic cell hybridization as a tool. Specific integration of SV40 in the human chromosome 7 in human SV40 transformed cells has been demonstrated in this laboratory. We propose to map the integration site of SV40 in SV40 and adeno-SV40 transformed monkey cells to see if the SV40 integration site is on the homologous monkey chromosome. Expression of isozymes assigned to human chromosome 7 will be studied in the hybrids, since the integration of the SV40 genome in the chromosome 7 results in the suppression of the enzyme hexosaminidase A which was assigned to chromosome 7. Hybrids between mouse cells and Burkitt lymphoma cells, which contain the genome of Epstein Barr virus (EBV), have been produced in order to establish if a linkage relationship exists between the viral genome and a specific chromosome. In addition, several human cell lines transformed by murine sarcoma virus and Rous sarcoma virus have been hybridized with mouse cells in order to map the integration sites of these viruses. The identification of the integration sites of these oncogenic viruses in human and monkey cells and the determination of their linkage with other human and monkey chromosome markers could shed some light on the mechanisms of virally-induced transformation in man and other primates.